1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to voltage doubler circuit and more particularly to a voltage doubler circuit using only resistive, capacitive and semiconductive elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the past a wide variety of voltage doubling circuits have been developed for use in many diverse environments, although many of these circuits employed inductive elements, such as transformers, and thus were not suitable for many purposes. For example, such circuits were not suitable for miniaturization nor were they designed for structural rigidity and reliability under physical stress.
These shortcomings of previously known voltage doubling circuits are particularly significant in the environment of artillery fuzes wherein all circuits are preferably miniaturized to a very high degree and must be capable of enduring intense shocks and centrifugal forces without failure. A need therefore exists for an improved voltage doubler circuit overcoming the disadvantages of previously known circuits.